User blog:Ootwar/Bi-monthly newspaper (Greeny Phatom Wiki change Part 3)
A newsletter. Made every 3 months and sometimes, holidays? Yeah! Nah... I don't know. Yes, Greenytoons News Network will be the community-written and newsletter of the Greeny Phatom Wiki devoted to delivering the latest Wiki and community news and entertainment to members and readers of the website alike, beginning as a small assortment of eager writers, and thriving team of contributors. As well as covering the latest news and statistics relating to the Greeny Phatom Wiki and its surrounding community, the newsletter offers a broad range of entertainment-based sections such as humourous comics, games and activities, multimedia, and detailed review and opinion sections. The newsletter is managed primarily by the GTNN Director, who is elected to the position by the readers at the end of every year during the Director Election; once elected, they choose trustworthy and capable users to join the GTNN Core Staff, who manage different aspects of the newsletter and offer support for the director and sub-director. A full list of Core Staff positions, can be found below the wall of text. The GTNN will have a strong community focus, designed to convenience its writers and readers alike in the most efficient and comfortable way possible. As such, we encourage anyone with comments, suggestions, and ideas to express their thoughts on the comment section; or to those interested in joining the writing staff, we encourage them to apply for any vacant section listed on our sign up page. GTNN Spotlight project can help newer contributors of the Greeny Phatom Wiki narrow their focus for a good start, get them experience in how to contribute to the website, and get themselves noticed in the community, by submitting material to the newsletter. This newsletter is set to start after the merger of wikis. GTNN Spolight??? Spotlight is a monthly GTNN section where an article or a group of articles on the wiki are put forward and issues with them are outlined. Readers are then invited to collaborate and help fix those issues. #Every month, an article which requires improvement will be chosen and put forward for the section. Specific issues with the article will be outlined. #Throughout average of 3 months, readers can collaborate and help improve the article. #In the next GTNN issue, progress on the article will be reviewed and a new article will then be selected. #...aaand repeat. Open positions *''Programmer ''- writes, tests, and maintains coding of various aspects of publication. Designs templates and tables which simplify layout, provide aesthetic pleasantness, and enhance the overall reading experience. Reviews and updates archaic coding; assists in modernizing layout. *''Statistics Manager ''- compiles spreadsheets, statistics, and reports for managerial purposes. Keeps records of hired and fired writers, past submissions, and staff changes. Generates polls every few months in order to evaluate reader feedback. Archives previous editions. * Activities Manager - assists in management and coordination of special GTNN-sponsored events created in the wiki. Promotes the publication both within and outside of the community. *''GTNN Plaza Director'' - directs and manages entertainment, advice, prank advice, opinion, review, puzzle, activity, music-, artwork-, and community fiction-related sections. *''GTNN Fake News Director'' - directs and manages section about fake news of events that would take place. *''Staff & Contributor Constultants'' - gives input and assist with administrative duties on a part-time basis. *''Graphics Person'' - does graphics and contributes to layout of the issues and the newsletter itself. For these positions, if you wish to apply, contact the first GTNN director Laser Pikachus on his message wall or his Skype, WildshillMan. Category:Blog posts Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki in 2016